Kronos Returns
by Mr potato head
Summary: Basically Kronos escapes the depths of tartarus and returns with a threat of destruction will our heroes be able to save the day? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It's been 6 months since we defeated Kronos and so far everything is going fine me and Annabeth are still going out Thalia left the hunters to be with Nico. At the Army marine academy I have been attending I have made some new mates theirs Jack son of Hades and James son of Poseidon so we get along really well both of them are 15 while me and Annabeth are 16, but now I need to get back to what me and James are working on.

"If we angle the propellers on the edge of the boat by about 6 degrees then the turning speed should increase" I said while looking at the statistics.

"Well spotted this will half the average turning speed on the ship" James said while shaking his head in surprise before saying "you always seem to amaze me"

"Well it does help that im taking marine engineering and marine wildlife and of course our dad's ocean knowledge helps" I said smiling

"Suppose so anyway I think the SS Athena is finished and ready to go" he said

"I agree let's get these designs down to the captain and go celebrate" I said happily thinking of how we could celebrate

"Okay ill go and get these designs to the captain while you organise how we're going to celebrate" James said while printing off four copies of the designs one for me one for James one for our dad and one for Athena who asked us to design a new war ship/cruiser for her, as James took one set of the planes to the captain I found a few drachmas and sent the other planes to Athena and Poseidon.

I decided to ring Annabeth and see if she had any ideas on what we could do to celebrate "hey Annabeth got any ideas on what we could do to celebrate the completion of our designs?" I said knowing shed have an amazing idea

"Umm since their dedicated to Athena why don't we see if we can have a celebration on Olympus" she said

"Awesome idea ill I-med Poseidon to see if he will let us see you later bye" I said

"See yah seaweed brain" Annabeth said before hanging up leaving me smiling at my old nickname.

I went towards the shower to make a rainbow and opened the windows for the light needed before throwing a drachma into the rainbow "Goddess Iris please show me Poseidon" the rainbow rippled before showing me my dad's underwater palace.

"Hello Percy" he said

"Hi dad so I was wondering if we could throw a celebration on Olympus becau"

"Because you and James completed the designs for the Athena" my dad interrupted "Yes I think a little celebration could be arranged why don't you all come to Olympus I about 2 hours"

"Ok dad, see you there" I said before waving a hand through the mist severing the iris message. I then went and told everyone to be ready in 2 hours for the party.


	2. The war begins

**Percy's POV**

Me Annabeth, James, Jack and a few of our other friends were riding in the elevator up to Olympus now I don't know if you've ever ridden an Olympic speed elevator and if you haven't thank yourself lucky the speed is enough to make you feel like your stomach is trying to escape through your throat so naturally after the doors opened we were all sick into the rose bush dedicated to Aphrodite.

"Wow when the gods say party they really mean party" I said in shock, all of Olympus was covered in banners congratulating us on finishing our designs the theme (chosen by Poseidon) made you feel like you were in the ocean there was a group of people talking at the entrance to the main hall waiting for the party to start.

As we made our way over to the group Zeus suddenly appeared "Kronos is back" he shouted. There was shock on the face of every person in the room.

"Brother how has this happened and how do you know?" Poseidon boomed

"I do not know how he has escaped but as for how I know as I was preparing to come here to party an arrow was shot at me with a note the note read, Hello son I am back and in 14 days I will attack. As I looked around I saw Kronos disappearing but I was too shocked to do anything then I came here" Zeus said quickly not meeting anyone's gaze.

"There was nothing you could have done so don't blame yourself" Poseidon said sympathetically.

"If we only have 2 weeks we must start preparing our forces immediately to stand any chance in stopping Kronos" Athena said

"Yes, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase because you successfully stopped Kronos last time you shall help Chiron in organising the demigod army" Zeus said before he teleported all the half-bloods there to camp.

As soon as we appeared Annabeth pulled me into a hug which I returned after a few moments we broke apart "Percy im scared I don't want to lose anyone in this war especially you" she said on the verge of tears

"Don't worry wise girl everything will be okay ill make sure of it but for now we have to help Chiron prepare the other demigods" I said while leading her towards the big house.

Chiron came galloping towards us when he got to us he pulled us both onto his back and charge towards the big house, when we got there we jumped off and sat around the ping pong table.

"Percy, Annabeth Zeus has informed me of what has happened but unfortunately until we get some Intel on the enemy there is nothing we can do" Chiron said

"But can't we just ask the oracle for a prophecy?" Annabeth asked just as I was about to.

"Sadly the oracle has gone missing so until we get some Intel on the enemy can you two help to train the campers as you are the best and most experienced campers here?" Chiron asked

"Of course we will be more than happy to help" I said while Annabeth nodded in agreement

"Thank you, you don't know how helpful you two have been to me and the gods over the years I can't thank you enough" Chiron said nearly in tears.

This is a bit unusual of Chiron I thought he doesn't usually get so tearful in front of his campers unless he knows something we don't? Or maybe the years of sending campers off to their deaths has gotten to him?

"Chiron" Annabeth said while hugging him "me and Percy are more than happy to help you with anything you know that" she said kindly looking back at me happily.

"Thank you children you really are the best campers I could have asked for now return to your cabins you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Chiron said

"Okay see yah later" I said smiling to myself Chiron is a one of a kind trainer.

"Seaweed brain hello are you in there" I heard Annabeth say as I was daydreaming. When she didn't think I was looking I scooped her up in my arms ran down to the beach and threw her into the water.

"Aggh" I groaned trying to kill the alarm clock I managed to uncap riptide and after a few swings destroyed the alarm clock. I was sore all over when I finally got up when I looked in the mirror I found that I was covered in bruises from head to toe note to self: never ever mess with Annabeth she has a deadly aim with her shoes after I was ready I slowly made my way to the mess hall as I got to the climbing wall I saw Annabeth making her way across to me.

"Hey seaweed brain" Annabeth happily said when she came to me. Why is she so happy I thought?

"Morning wise girl" I said

"How are you feeling?" she said. Oh so she's trying to rub in the fact that she beat me last night.

"Im alright I suppose a bit bruised but otherwise okay" I replied

"Good good thought I might have hit you a bit too hard last night" she smugly said

"Yeah well it's all thanks to Chiron that I can still walk" I said knowing that it would confuse her.

"What do you mean I didn't hit you that hard did I?" she asked worriedly. Oh so she does worry about me.

"What do you mean that hard?" I asked "Chiron had to use his healing magic just to stop the pain if the Apollo kids hadn't helped I would be in a wheel chair right now" I said while Annabeth's face got worse and worse. I immediately felt bad when the first tear dropped from her face I pulled her into a big hug and just held her there.

"Annabeth" I whispered after a few moments "Annabeth I wasn't really hurt that bad I just thought you overreacted a bit last night so I wanted to get you back and im sorry that I went too far I didn't mean to upset you" I said apologetically to her.

"Ok Percy I forgive you and im sorry for overreacting last night just don't throw me into the lake again please" Annabeth asked.

"Okay I promise" I said grinning well she never said anything about the lake.

When we finally arrived at the big house Chiron came out and gestured for us to follow him inside. We stopped in the living room I think it was hard to tell but I think it was because of the sofas dotted around the room.

We all sat down and Chiron began "Hello children the gods have seen fit to appoint you as the leaders of the army, we have received a very small amount of information about their army they seem to have acquired a large amount of human war machines at least 100 tanks and over 150 different types of aircraft so as you can see they have an impressive army" Chiron told us. Om my gods we barley stooped them last time and now they have an army on their sides we are doomed I noticed that Chiron was looking at me sympathetically and expectantly knowing that I would do the right thing and fight no matter the odds.

"Ok so do you or the gods have any contacts in the military?" I asked as some pride came into Chiron's eyes seeing that I would never give up.

"Thankfully I know several children of the gods who are military commanders although not all of them may be loyal to our cause" he said while bringing a map of New York onto the table in the centre of the room.

"How much support do you think we will get from your contacts in the military?" Annabeth asked finally contributing I had started to get worried about her.

"We will get some support but not as much as Kronos has maybe 75 tanks and if we're lucky 100 aircraft" he said as Annabeth's face creased in worry.

"Hey don't worry about it" I said pulling her into a hug "These are better odds than last time we'll be fine I promise" I whispered the last part to her as her eyes showed nothing but worry and she seemed scared she didn't react like this last time I wonder what's up.

"Also the god's have requested that Annabeth bathes in the river Styx to make our two best fighters we have our invulnerable" he said while staring at Annabeth eyes filled with compassion.

"I'll do it" she confidently replied while staring at me "but I want you to come with me?" she asked worried that I would say no.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied as her face seemed to glow with happiness at my reply.

"You shall both leave at sun rise tomorrow morning I wish you both the best of luck" Chiron said before sending us to our cabins for the night.


End file.
